creepy country remake
by morgan.miller.988
Summary: re make to the 1st


**Creepy countryside.!**

**This is a fan fiction thing I do not own some of the characters it is also a hetalia/Dr Who kind of thing.**

**this is something i did for english and its my 1st fanfic and just so you know its set in Thuso That is at the top of scotland.**

**Me/Den and Fin- HEYYYYY!**

**Sve- hello**

**icey-hi**

**norge- hello**

**Morgan- i canna wait to do this!**

**norge- what are you going to do?**

**Morgan-Why?**

**Norge- Just curious...**

**Morgan- curiousity killed the cat!**

**Italy- Ve~ WHO KILLED POOKIE!**

**Norge- just tell me...**

**Den- hey just wait**

**Fin- yeah nor just wait and see**

**norge-... Morgan please just tell me...**

**Me- nope stop complaning before i kill you or make you crossdress or kiss Denny!**

**Norge- You wouldn't...would you...? *eyes** big and looks scared! XD

**Sve- Nor It's morgan ...She might do it...**

**Ice-THat would be funny to see...Hey MoMo Make Nor Crossdress AND kiss Den!**

**Morgan- *Actually considering it...* ...Mabye Ice Mabye...**

**Nor- *looks at Ice* Onnii-Chan...Onnii-Chan!..**

**Ice- NEVER!**

**Morgan - DUDE LEAVE ICEY ALONE OR I WILL MAKE U DO MORE THAN KISS DENNY IF YOU CATCH MY RIFT ;)**

**Norge-Eyes Widen* ...Okay..**

**Morgan- Kesesesesese...!**

**Prussia - Morgz awesome laugh!**

**Morgan - YUP! Lets get on with the story...! ;)**

In Thurso there was a group of friends who were looking at a missing persons notes board. They all wondered why people were going missing but never got involved because the felt no need to. Little did they know t soon would.

The group of boys were not Scottish they were from further north. There were 5 boys in the group, Lukus he was from Norway; his half brother Emil who was from Iceland. Manthis who was from Denmark; Berwald who was from Sweden and Tino who was Finnish. The 5 boys' families were all moved to Scotland for work so they had to move to, and they all ended up going to the same school.

*Le awesome time skip by Gilbird ~* .

Manthis was a loud and annoying 17 year old Danish boy with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair that was like a work of art.

When Manthis got home his parents were not in and they always were, nether was his little sister and that was weird. So the Dane got his mobile out and phoned his mum, he got no answer. The he tried his Dad, again no answer. Last he tried his little sister, once again he got no answer. Now he was really scared. He then picked up his phone and called Lukus.

Lukus was a small, quiet and emotionless boy from Norway. He had Blue dull and emotionless eyes and his face was the same too, he had sunny blond hair that had a silver cross hair clip in it. His brother was called Emil and he was Icelandic. He and Lukus were half brothers. Emil has silver hair and almost purple eyes. Some how being a year younger that Lukus he was about 1 inch taller.

*Le awesome time skip by Gilbird~*.

It was about 30 minutes after school and Lukus and Emil were at home in the sitting room when Lukus got a call from a certain Dane.

The Norwegian asked him self "Urg what does that idiot want now?". Answering the phone "Yes Manthis what do you want?". The line was quite for a second and then Manthis answered " Norge my sister and Parents are gone..." and Lukus' eyes widened.

"_Norge my sister and parents are gone...". And Lukus' eyes widened._

Once he heard Manthis say that he was silent for a minute. Then the thought hit him..."he is mucking around!". He glanced at Emil who was looking at the T.V.

" Manthis are you serious or is this a joke?" the Norwegian boy questioned the older one on the other end of the phone. Then the Danish boy has a complete freak out "Norge of course I am serious ! Why the hell would I lie about it!? You have to help me! Can you, Ice, Tino and Berwald get over here ASAP?!" the older boy asked the other. Lukus agreed and phoned Tino and Berwald and told them to met them at Manthis' house and he and Emil set out.

* another awesome time skip by Gilbird~*

Once they were at Manthis house they all looked around the house for clue to where they could have gone, to see if there was a note or something but they found nothing. Buy the time that they all gave up Manthis was in a state and he was close to having a mental brake down. While Berwald and Lukus were thinking of what could have happened Tino was trying to calm the tall Dane down and Emil was making everyone some tea.

Lukus had an idea that they were kidnapped and that they should not get the police involved because they are pretty pointless. In the end all 5 of them decided to go to the countryside to look for clues. They decided to go in the morning and that they should go home get some stuff together and some sleep. Because none of them trusted Manthis to be okay and calm he went to stay at Tino's that night.

* Le awesome time skip by Gilbird~*

The next day they all met at Tino's house and put there stuff in the boot if Berwald's car. There were on there way to the countryside to look and see if there was any thing to lead them to Manthis' family. Once everything was packed up everyone was in the car. Berwald driving (it's his car so yeah XD) with Lukus in the front. Tino was in the middle of the back and he had to his right a very unstable Dane and to his left a tired and bored looking Emil. At some point the Dane started crying again and he was gripping Tino holding him into his well built chest as if he was scared the Fin was going to disappear as well. The the car came to a sudden stop . There was a bridge and a tone of old looking trees. It was very...creepy.

They drove through the deserted land looking around. It was just plain old creepy. The trees had hardly any leaves and it was all dark and gloomy with fungi and moss growing and rocks and boulders everywhere. If Manthis was not crying and holding Tino tight before he defiantly was now. Tino was doing his best to calm the older man down but not succeeding. Tino was the shortest if the 5 and he had chocolate brow n eyes and sun bright blond hair. He lived with Berwald. He was tall but no as tall an Manthis he had ocean blue eyes and he always had a scary look on his face and he had a heavy Swede accent but he was not hard to understand.

After getting thought the deserted land they came across a house. It was old and dark and looked abandoned. It wasn't to bad a house just creepy and was in the middle of no where.

After they all got out and got their things out of the boot. They all headed to the house. It was like a house you would find in a horror movie and was just Gothic looking. All round the place there was creepy looking run down angels that looked as if meant to be crying. Once they got to the door they call made a plan to go round the house and shout if we find anything.

Tino went up stairs with Berwald; Lukus and Manthis went to look down stairs while Emil followed behind.

*Up stairs with Tino and Berwald!*

Tino and Berwald were up stairs looking in rooms and they had made it to the top of the stair case and they noticed some more of the angel looking statues. There was many rooms up stairs and they saw at least one statue to a room 2 at a push. There was 3 rooms in total. Tino and Berwald checked every room and came across nothing so they decided to go down stairs and help the other three. On the way down they notesed something ... it was a not adressed to Manthais,(AN/dont know the last name). So they took it to Lukus, Manthais and Emil. Lukus took the note from Tino and opened it and read it aloud

. _"Dear Manthais , we knw that you are confused as to why we are missing but you should no we are not coming back. What happened was the house you are in were were in too and the statues, we know what you are thinking but it's true they are alien and put us back in time and that lead to us dying before today and we should let you knw we are sorry. You are in the house so if you don't follow these next instructions then you will have the same happen and your friends, what you need to do is you need to get to the basement and thet will follow you and you need to get torches and stand back to back. you then need to turn the light off then on then when they are infront of you duck after turning the lights off then turn them dtraght back on and they should be dead. So you know this is the same thung that happened to the people that went missing, Manthias so you know all three if us are dead and are in the semitary and if you go to row 3 you should find us . We love you Manthais and not a day went past we didn't think of you, Love Mum , Dad and Sarah. P.S DON'T BLINK ! **DON'T EVEN BLINK , BLINK AND YOUR DEAD! THEY ARE FAST, FASTER THAN YOU COULD BELEIVE ! DON'T TURN YOU BACKS DON'T LOOK AWAY AND DON'T BLINK**! Good luck!_ "

Once Lukus was finished reading he handed Manthais the letter and the Dane broke down gripping Tino to his chest. Tino was wispering sweet words to him while the others felt really bad for the boy from across the sea. Once Manthais calmed down they made their way to the basement with Manthais still holding Tino. They all had there flash lights and were all back to back but Manthais has still hilding Tino so for them it was more backi to chest. They were all ready to do what had to be done. Lukus was about to shout when they heard something like stone scraping wooden floors, and then Lukus shot out "NOW!" and the lights were off. "BACK!" then back on. As prodicted all for were surounding the 5 boys. They had sharp nails and teath , they looked discusting! "AGAIN" Lukus shouted. The lights were on and off again and while they were off they ducked so when they saw what happened they angels were frosen and to be sure they all turned the lights off and in again and they had not moved. Once they got out of the house they all sprinted to he car a drove off as fast as possible. Tio and Manthis were griping each other in the back and Emil was shaking, Berwald was even more scilent and Lukus Mr. No Emotios actually looked shooken up.

*Le awesome time skip by Gilbird~*

One year later

It was one year after the insadent and Manthais moved in a flat shared by all 5 of them. After they told the police what happened Manthais moven in with Tino and Berwald the Lukus and Emil moved in too.

This was a normal day... Lukus strangling Manthais by his tie, Emil was eating sweets, Berwald was reading the paper,and Tino was cooking and cleaning. At tea time they all watched the snow fall then they saw something and they know what it was at once. A Angel. The same thought moved through there heads and they must have missed one. All of a suden it was cloder to the house and it was smiling... Tino was first to react " W-why i-is it s-smiling?" he stutered out and no on answerd, then all of a suden it vanished ... Will they have to go through again?...

**A/N: *handing out cookies***

** hey this is my fitst fan fic and i know it was rubbish its somethin i did for english and please lemmi know how i did and if you would like me to write you plz lemmi know the ones i do are ; Hetalia/Ouran highschool host club/ Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power what ever you call it/ vampire knight / vampire diaries! thanks for reading! XXXX**

**Morgz- Not so bad huh Norge..?**

**Norge-No i guess..*leaves the room***

**Den- Momo why did u kill my parents and sister?**

**Morgz- cuz u are the only one i could do it to and i didnt want to i sorry Denny :'( *Starts Crying***

**Ice- *Walks in casually and looks at Morgz* WHO MADE MY MOMOMOUSE CRYYYYY!**

**Den- *looks up from trying to stop you from crying***

**Norge*walkes back in* DEN I WAS GONE FOR " MINUTES AND YOU MAKE HER CRY!**

**Den - *Trys to hide ***

**Sve- *Sees you * DEN U MAKE MY SISTER CRY!**

***BANG* *CRASH* AHHHHHHHH HELP**

**Ice- Walks over and cuddles me and i stop crying and fall asleep in his arms and so does he***

**THE END**


End file.
